Link, The Yiga Assassin
by Lightblade1121
Summary: Well, I wasn't the only one who probably thought "What if Link was raised as a Yiga soldier?" And so, I came up with this story.
1. Chapter 1

On the outskirts of the Gerudo Desert, within the Karusa Desert, the infamous Yiga Hideout stood, baring it's disgraceful insignia on it's banners. Where foot-soldiers hid themselves, a faint cry was heard near the entrance of the cave. An assassin came by to see where it was coming from, only to find a small, blonde-haired infant crying on the ground, wrapping in a withered blanket. Surprised at first, the soldiers had put away their weapon and lift the child up to get a better look at it...

Solider:"A child? What would a child be doing-"

It was then that the soldier had noticed a body near where the baby was. It was a women, and she lied on the floor where the back of her body was fulled with arrows and dark red puddle surrounded her...

Soldier:"Hmph. How disappointing. What am I to do with this?"

Soldier 2:"Hey, you there! You are out of your station. What are you doing?"

Soldier:"This woman...she must've been taken out by our men. She left this child here."

Solider 2:"Hmm...what are we to do with it?"

Soldier:"I wish I knew."

Blademaster:"Perhaps, I may know."

Soldier 2:"Sir, do you have any thoughts on this?"

Blademaster:"There has been a shortage of new blood to our clan lately. Perhaps our master would be willing to welcome this child as our own."

Soldier:"Are you so certain? This is merely a baby."

As the soldiers disgust on what they should do, the baby merely looked at them in confusion. The look of their attire and masks was enough to have the child frightened, and it soon began to cry again...

Soldier 2:"Annoying little brat! Let's just put it out of it's misery!"

Blademaster:"Stop! This child...there is something special about it. Should we take it in...would it be of greater value to us in the future."

The soldiers looked at themselves in confusion, but having looked at the child once more, they were starting to consider it. 10 years later, the baby was now a young child, a trainee amongst great assassins. Through the years, they didn't really take too kindly to the boy, nor were they at merciful to the child because he was a child. Training the kid, they treated him with minimal remorse, hoping to shape him into one of the greatest of their assassins. Assassins kept their alias hidden, and since they didn't know the child's name, what came to them was...Link. During one of his training sessions...

Link:"Not that I don't enjoy blocking punches 600 hundred times, but...when do I get a weapon?"

Soldier:"Ah, but child, you already possess one of the greatest of weapons, your mind."

Link:"When have you ever seen someone fight someone else with their mind?"

Soldier:"...Good point. Let's find you a weapon kid."

Despite the fact that he's treated like dirt, Link fits in just fine with the clan, having the skin tight uniform. Though, the atmosphere is a bit dark, he's used to it. The boy was taken to a table, where an assortment of weapons had been laid down in front of him. Most of them were merely the same, Vicious Sickles, Demon Carvers, Duplex Bows, all weapons befitting the ranking of a Yiga Foot-soldier, but none that really stood out to Link. All except one he ignored, for it was a weapon that he seemed like he could handle and grow into. A ninjato, a ninja short sword, a weapon for the ranking of a Shinobi Ninja, something that Link felt that he could surely work with...

Soldier:"You sure you want that old thing? It's hasn't been used in a long while."

Link:"...I think I can work with it."

Soldier:"Hmph, show me then."

Having gotten his new weapon, Link was almost instantly challenged to see how he could fight with one. It was nothing too easy, it was hard and nearly brutal for the ten year old. But, for the next...seven years, it built character for him. At the age of seventeen, Link had grown to become one of the most powerful warriors in the clan, worthy their mask with pride. With this said, Link was given his first official orders as the newest member of the Yiga clan...

"Find the Princess of Hyrule...and destroy her."

Link:"...Consider it done."


	2. Chapter 2

In the center of Hyrule, rests it's glorious castle. And who resides within is beautiful Princess Zelda, who continues her studies on how to unlock the hidden power kept within her. Keeping herself within her study, Zelda stretches herself thin, working restlessly, wanting to finally unlock her potential. So far, nothing has worked out for her, and her father had forbidden her for having any interaction with the work done on the Guardians. Another feared matter is it has been years, and yet there is still sign of the chosen knight that is said to carry the sword that will help to banish the great calamity. Many have come, proclaiming to be champions themselves, but not had proved to be so. The blade of evil's bane itself, the Master Sword, had been kept safely guarded within the castle walls, for no one is to touch it until someone proves themselves worthy. As Zelda continues her research, she suddenly finds herself drifting away from consciousness. As she rests her head on the table and slowly falls asleep, a gentle hand taps her on the shoulder, and the Princess almost instantly wakes up. She turned around to see her trusted guardian and long known friend, Impa (young, mind you), feeling relieved at the moment...

Impa:"Haven't been getting enough sleep, your majesty?"

Zelda:"(sighs) Unfortunately not, I'm afraid. My father, he's been driving me insane, I've been off my feet for days, and yet, it feels like I haven't been getting anywhere."

Impa:"I'm sure it'll come to you soon, Princess. Perhaps if something...were to trigger it. I'm not sure, I'm no expert, like you."

Zelda:"I'd hardly call myself an expert, Impa. At least you know to make me feel better."

Impa:"Of course. I may not be a Champion like the others, but know that I'll always be there for you."

Zelda:"Speaking of which, why are you here today, Impa? Aren't you supposed to be governing Kakariko Village?"

Impa:"The Yiga have been active all around Hyrule, lately. Your father has put me in charge of guarding you once more. Until the threat passes, I am to stay with you."

Zelda:"Well, either way, it's nice to have you around."

Just then, a Royal Guard came in, looking both tired, yet worried...

Royal Guard:"Your majesty, we have a problem. It seems that an assassin has breached the walls of the Castle. We have reason to believe that he targets you, therefore, we must keep you out of harms way."

Impa:"If that's the case, then we must leave the castle. It's not safe until the assailant is caught."

Zelda was about to question that, but then agreed to evacuate. With Impa by her side, Zelda was now being lead out of the castle by Royal Guards, staying close to the Princess for her protection. But it was in vain, as some guards had soon found arrows launched through their necks, and the remaining looked up to see the Yiga assassin holding a duplex bow in it's hands. This was unlike any other Yiga soldier they had seen, for it had the normal uniform of a foot soldier, yet it's hair was showing, having short golden hair and a weapon of choice that was unlike any other belonging to the Yiga. For it was a short blade, meant to have a back handed grip. Tossing the bow aside, the assassin draws its sword and advances. The royal guards had done their best to defend themselves, but their lives were cut short, as well as their necks as the Yiga soldier stood there, crimson-colored blade in hand...

Impa:"You will not lay a hand on the Princess!"

The assailant said nothing, it merely walked slowly, pointing it's blade towards the Sheikah soldier, who brought out a weapon of her own. Her fabled naginata spear, taking a stance against the soldier, who then froze in place, but then at a slight motion, moved faster than how an eye could blink. Impa expected this, as then saw him coming and parried his attacks. But at that moment, as time seem to slow, the assassin didn't, re-engaging as out of nowhere, he grabs Impa's weapon, pulls it from her and then uses the blunt end of it's sword to hit her in the head, right between the eyes. Impa stands dazedly for a slight second, until she fell to the floor, losing consciousness. The assassin was about to finish Zelda's friend off, but then she took a sword from off the floor and threw it at her. The assassin repelled it quickly, the re-focused its attention towards the frightened Princess...

Impa:"Zelda...run..."

Not wanting to leave her friend behind, Zelda paused for a second until she saw the assassin run at her, forcing her to make a break for it. Managing to recover quickly, Impa dragged herself up and reclaimed her naginata. It was long before Zelda found herself lost within the halls of her own home, before she ends up heading into the library. She knew about the secret exits within the room, but before she left, she saw it. The Master Sword layed on a table, and Zelda knew she couldn't keep it here with the assassin who might try to get it, and though it was useless in her hands, at least she'd have something to defend herself with. All thoughts in vain, since the assassin had managed to find her soon enough...

Zelda:"Uh, oh..."

Approaching the Princess, the Yiga soldier held it's blade in hand, slowly approaching Zelda as she held the Master Sword in hand, yet it's power wasn't unlockable, even to her. Still, as she took a swing at it, she was successful at hitting the mask of the assassin. As it looked back at her, Zelda could that a chunk of the mask had been broken off, revealing an the eye of the assailant who looked enraged at her. Going for it again, without warning, the assassin knocked Zelda off her feet and caught the Master Sword in her hands. It was about to use it in order to take the Princess once and for all, until...the blade...it started to glow. The assassin looked at it, reacting as if it had just woken up from a trance. As for Zelda, she was surprise herself to see how the blade had reacted when in the hands of the one trying to kill her...

Zelda:"That's...impossible. Could...could he be?"

The assassin dropped the sword to the ground and slowly started to walk away, allowing Zelda to rise to her feet and slowly approached him. His grip on his ninjato tightened as the Princess came forward to him, but she wasn't scared. As they were now but a few inches away from each other, the assailant had put away his blade as he faced Zelda, but not within a threatening manor. She reached for his mask, slowly taking it off and revealing to her, the face of young man with blue eyes and...a slight blush. He tried to turn away, but Zelda put her hand to his face, keeping him staring at her...

Zelda:"...Who are you?"

He was about to answer, but then they heard the footsteps of more guards coming in. With that, the man pushed Zelda to the ground and then vanished in a puff of redness. As the guards come in, they see only the place a mess and the Princess on the floor. The rush to help, as Impa makes room for herself in order to check on Zelda...

Impa:"Your majesty, are you hurt?"

Zelda:"...N-No, Impa. I'm fine."

Impa:"That is surprising. Had you held your own? What happened to the foot soldier?"

Zelda:"He fled. It was strange, though..."

Impa:"How so?"

Royal Guard:"Your majesty...had you tried to use the Master Sword to defend yourself?"

Zelda:"I did...Not my proudest moment. But, the assassin, he held the sword in his hands as well."

Impa:"And?"

Zelda:"It...glew."


	3. Chapter 3

Link didn't know what to think of it. For at the moment, when held the sword in his hand, seeing it glow with energy and getting a familiar feeling out of it, it just made him think. Think about his place in the universe right now, for he start to feel like he didn't belong in a clan who's main goal in life is to serve an ancient evil. Still, it was the only thing he ever knew, and who was he to question all that he's been taught? It would be considered a death wish for him to turn back at the Yiga Clan, and abiding their will is what he's been taught most in his life. He cannot fail, or he can't be bothered to show his face to them again. His mission must be carried out.

Back at Hyrule Castle, the entire place was on edge for having suffered an attack of but one Yiga Soldier. If one could've easily infiltrated the castle walls, what's to stop many more from coming here and finishing the job? As for Zelda, she had confronted her father about this, leaving him worried for his own daughter's well being. It was then that Impa had thought out an idea...

Impa:"Your highness, if I may? Being Zelda's guardian, I am to protect her at any cost. My village, Kakariko, is built on being haven against animals like the Yiga. If the castle is not the best place for the Princess right now, should we not have stay there for the time being until we are sure all is well once more?"

King Rhoam:"Hmm...that, we may agree on. Perhaps it would be wise for my daughter to seek refuge at your village. I shall leave it to her to decide."

All heads turned towards Zelda, who's mind was in another place right now. She was recalling the events that took place, and what happened with the Yiga Soldier and the Master Sword, seeing it glow in his hands. Not to mention, that the sight of his face, and it was almost too familiar. Impa gave Zelda a tap on the soldier, sending her back to reality...

Zelda:"Um...I suppose it'd be wise to stay away from the castle for right now."

King Rhoam:"Then it is settled. Zelda, ready yourself immediately. You will depart to Kakariko Village."

Zelda:"Yes, Father."

And so, in a matter of moments, Zelda had the Royal Guard escort her out of the castle, heading East towards Kakariko village. After heading through the dueling peeks, nearly across the Kakariko Bridge, and accident occurred, putting their departure to a halt...

Impa:"We can still make to the village on our own."

Zelda:"I suppose...though, I am getting the strangest feeling that we are being watched."

Impa:"Stay close to me then."

As they were about make it through path towards Kakariko, Zelda looked at the path at the right and saw him. There he was, the Yiga Assassin, wearing his broken mask on his face, holding his Ninjato tightly, seeming to be lost in his train of thought as he sat next to a fire. Zelda couldn't help but stare as he began to stand, making her say to Impa that they had to move fast. The foot soldier heard that, looking back to see the Princess moving fast towards the village. This was it, he had to finish the job, here and now, no hesitating this time. Five minutes later, they made it Kakariko Village and Impa wasted no time having Zelda situated at the monastery. Zelda was now calming herself down, hoping that things would escalate to getting out of hand as Impa brought her a refreshment of tea...

Impa:"You don't have to feel so tense, your majesty. This is the safest place to be in the village. My men are very well trained to handle any sort of threat."

Zelda:"I hope so. If we were followed, my only wish is that we'd make it out alive."

Impa:"I can assure you, Zelda, there is no way for anyone to infiltrate this village without me knowing it. Now please try to calm yourself, and make yourself at home."

Zelda tried to follow Impa's advice, but the feeling of that Yiga Soldier following them here filled her with only fear and anxiety. Still, she tried not to worry about it too much as she layed down on a bed and did her best to fall asleep, hoping that this while blow past them soon enough.

Link stood next to one of those shrines, overlooking all of Kakariko Village. He saw that the Princess was acquainted herself inside the monastery, so that was his target. But as he was about to move, he was meant with a blade pointing straight at him, seeing the guardian Impa, looking quite furious. In her hands, she held an Eightfold Blade, pointing it towards the assassin's broken mask...

Impa:"I see that Princess Zelda left quite the impression on you...but you are not to lay a finger on her. Even what she about you is true, you are still a Yiga soldier, making you are mortal enemy."

Link:"...I can't go back without finishing it. I'll endure any burden, anything getting it done."

Impa:"So be it, then."

At that point, Zelda was woken up to hear lots of commotion happening outside. She could've only assumed one thing at the moment...

Zelda:"He's here."

A few moments later, all the noise happening outside had come to a stop, and Zelda had then stood up from the bed. Waiting for anything else to happen, she heard the doors of the monastery open, the sound they made was unsettling, hearing like they were forced open.

Link stood at the entrance, having cuts around his body, and the sword in hand dripping blood. Seeing that the princess was nowhere to be found downstairs, he had went up the stairs slowly, and saw the Princess there, looking away from him.

In the Princess' mind, she knew this was gonna happen, as she heard the blade of the assassin being brought out of it's scabbard. She turned to see the Yiga assassin, who's mask was still broken as he took it off, revealing his face once more to her, with some blood coming down his lip. Neither of them moved as they confronted themselves...

Zelda:"...I know who you are."

Link:"...No, you don't."

Zelda:"Yes, I do. But, I don't that you do...not yet..."


	4. Chapter 4

It was the aftermath of what happened in Kakariko Village, after that one Yiga Assassin had invaded in order to take out the dearest Princess Zelda. While Impa and her people struggled to recover from the attack, Zelda herself was left with a barely even a scratch. This was a bit of a surprise, considering that it was merely moments when the assassin came at her with blade in hand in order to finish what he started. By some miracle, did she managed to survive and the soldier, vanished. Though faintly, she recalled every detail of their encounter...

Zelda:"I know who you are."

Link:"...No, you don't."

Zelda:"Yes, I do. But, I don't think that you do...not yet."

Link:"It hardly matters to me what you think. I have but one purpose here."

Without any other word, the assassin came in and was about to slit the Princess' throat. But, as she looked away, her hand reached out and it began to glow itself, then a mysterious, yet familiar symbol had appeared on the back of her hand. Zelda then looked back to see the assassin frozen in place, dropping his blade as he showed a blank expression, looking as if he was awakened once more. But then it was over, the glow had faded away, the assassin looked like he was left in shock, as did the Princess. They merely looked at each other, and Zelda was about to reach out him. But he soon recollected his weapon and pulled away, vanishing in a puff of smoke as he once did before. It was a moment in which Princess Zelda would never forget, and she was sure enough that the assassin wouldn't forget either. There was something she had to do, she had to find him.

* * *

Link found himself underneath the bridge that stretched over Lake Hylia, far from Kakariko Village. He removed his ninjato blade from it's sheath, then placed it back in again, filled with stress and confusion as he continued to ask himself "Why didn't I do it?" He had the chance, there and then, but seeing that light coming from the one person he was meant to kill, feeling something pure, it was like his whole world was now being flipped around. He couldn't bare to understand it, feeling as if he should question all that he's known all his life. He kept trying to tell himself that he had to...but how could he? He's never truly spilled any blood before, why should he do so now? But it's not like he was left with many choices, for he knows it was either him or her. Either she dies, or he does...

?:"Hello?"

Link's head jolted up and his turned to find himself staring into the eyes of his target. There she stood, Princess Zelda, next to her elegant white horse and her formal blue attire, finding herself right next to the person who's been trying to kill her all this time. Neither of them spoke, nor moved, they just stared, for what seemed like an eternity. Until eventually, Zelda broke the silence...

Zelda:"...Do you...know who I am?"

Link:"...You're the Princess...the one I've been assigned to kill."

Zelda:"And yet, twice already, you have hesitated."

Link:"...Don't remind me."

Zelda:"I can see that you're confused, your mind conflicted-"

Link:"You don't know me. You don't know anything about me."

Zelda:"...Perhaps that can change...what is your name?"

Link:"Why do you care?"

Zelda:"I just wish to know."

Without warning, Link finds Zelda sitting next to him. His grip on his blade tightens, but she does not seem to be afraid...

Link:"How do you know I won't-?"

Zelda:"I trust you."

Link:"...You shouldn't."

Zelda:"...I believe...there's something special about you-"

Link:"There's nothing special about me. And that fancy sword doesn't prove anything."

Zelda:"Then why were you specifically assigned to hunt me down?"

Link:"...To pass my initiation. I can't back without spilling your blood. 'Else, they'll hunt me down."

Zelda:"Well...they're not the only ones. Those you just fought through, at the village, at the castle, they'll all be looking for you...and they're not planning on taking you alive either."

Link:"Smart...good strategy."

Zelda:"...You spared my life more than once. Tell my why."

Link:"I do not know."

Zelda:"I believe that you do."

Link:"Please...stop talking to me."

Zelda:"...Tell me your name."

Turning himself so that he was now facing the Princess, Link remained silent until he was about to say something. But before he could, he could've sworn he heard something, it sounded like...a fuse. Turning around, he saw one of his own, a Yiga Soldier, holding a duplex bow in it's hands, as well as a bomb arrow. As it shot the arrows, Link acted quickly and took the Princess by the arms and launched him and her away from the explosion. It caused Zelda's horse to neigh loudly and run away from the area. Link and Zelda struggled to get back up, but then Zelda was then taken by the neck and was now held against her will. As Link got up he saw that his own clan members surrounded him, and that Zelda was now straining against the arm of a Yiga Blademaster...

Yiga Soldier:"Why have you refused to carry out your mission?"

Link:"I...I don't know. I want to finish it, but-"

Yiga Blademaster:"Then, be done with it already! Kill Rhoam's little whore and truly be one of us!"

Daring not to say another word, Link took out his ninjato once more and aimed his blade at the Princess. Though she found herself in the worst position possible, Zelda merely looked Link in the eye, showing no fear. Link felt as if everything was shaking, remaining still with his blade pointing at Zelda's face...

Yiga Soldier:"DO IT!"

Without wasting another second, Link had swung his blade...Zelda had fell to the ground, caked in blood...but it was not her own, for Link's blade had sliced open the head of Yiga Blademaster. All was frozen for a second, as Link sheathed his ninjato once more and turned towards the rest of the Yiga...

Yiga Soldier:"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Link:"...I don't even know anymore, nor do I care. For I am sure of this, that you won't even think of hurting her!"

Yiga Soldier:"TRAITOR! We shall see you dead!"

And so, the orphan turned assassin had gone against the clan members that raised him since infantry, all at the means of protecting the princess. Speaking of whom, Zelda took this as her chance to escape, but as she tried to run, more Yiga appeared out of nowhere. Though, she found herself surrounded, she was not hopeless, as little did the Yiga know that Zelda too was a skilled fighter, courtesy of Impa and the Sheika Clan. That's not to say that Zelda wasn't the best, for she didn't leave the fight without a few cuts and bruises. She whistled for her horse to return to her, seeing it come back from afar as she took down another Yiga member. As she got on her horse, she turned back to see Link, who was fighting off an army that didn't seem to end. She knew she could leave him to die, not after he defended her. Riding through the hoard of assassins, Zelda picked Link up from the battle, and he himself stole one of the duplex bows and some bomb arrows as well, wasting no time lighting up the bridge with the scorched bodies of his former comrades. It was over, the two had made it out of there and though Zelda was happy for it, she could see on Link's face that he was filled many mixed emotions...

Zelda:"...I'm sorry. I know that wasn't easy for you. But I thank you for defending me."

Link:"...You shouldn't have saved me. I'm not worth it."

Zelda:"Stop saying things like that. You are more valuable than you realize...If you come with me, perhaps you'll see that for youself."

Link:"..."

Zelda:"Let us start over. What is your name?"

Link:"...My name is-"

Before he could finish, Link was shot by an arrow in the shoulder, making him fall to the ground. Shocked by this, Zelda had stopped her horse to check on him, but she was stopped by an arm taking her by the shoulder. She turned to see Impa, looking not so happy as she order soldiers to take in the assassin. Then she turned to the princess...

Impa:"What could you have possible been thinking?!"

Zelda:"It's not as it seems, Impa! He saved me from his own clan?"

Impa:"Why would he do that?"

Zelda:"Even he is trying to find out why."

Impa:"Hmm...(to the soldiers) Take him in! See that he is thrown in prison!"

Zelda:"Impa, no! He's is injured! He's need medical care, now!"

Impa:"Your father will decide his faith. You are coming with me..."


	5. Chapter 5

Seven years earlier...

A ten year old Link finds himself kneeling to his superiors as he is about to receive his punishment for disobedience...

Blademaster:"You have master our martial forms, chosen your weapon wisely, but you still lack the killer instinct. Our Lord, Ganon, will not tolerate any hesitation from those who serve him, for we are forever at his service, and must uphold his word. For that reason, Mercy must be cut out of the question, for it is for the weak, we do not teach others to be merciful here. As such, enemies deserve no mercy as well."

Link:"I know, master. I shall take punishment prepared for me."

Blademaster:"What we do now is so that you will never hinder in any mission. Only few have been able to endure, and given your gifts and potential, we have faith that you shall too. Prepare yourself, for this is one of the hardest things you shall ever do."

It was then that the Blademaster had taken out some sort of book, and from it's pages, did it start to recite words in a language Link couldn't understand, yet the took their told on the boy, who feel the weight of the mountain come crashing down on him as the words were said...

Blademaster:"Kinshu, fuke ge, ikari, arasoi, shi, kaosu, don'yokuu, hokori, yokubo,-ryoku..."

With the last word said, Link was now still, as if every bit of life had been drained out of him. As the words had casted a spell of darkness, making Link nothing more but an instrument of chaos, a living weapon. All that the Yiga were pleased, as they raised the boy's head up, and revealed that his eyes had turned from blue to crimson...

Blademaster:"Anata wa junbi ga dekite imasu..."

Link:"Masuta ni shosan..."

* * *

Several weeks after hid imprisonment, Link has left himself within a meditative state. He has barely moved at all from in his cell, even from given food, he is barely seen eating. It would seem as if his intentions were die within his prison, knowing he's turned his back on everything he's ever known, all to save the one person he was meant to kill. The Princess, every once in a while, visits him when she gets the chance, accompanied by her guardian, Impa, who has even grown curious of this Yiga soldier herself. For out of all the Yiga she's faced, those being overconfident, reckless and shamefully slow in battle, this one seemed to have fought with honor against her and her clan, staying quiet to show that his actions speak volumes, having a unique weapon out of the Yiga's arsenal and she honestly expected him to have escaped by now. Even Impa was starting to see what was so special about him. Zelda waited restlessly to what sentence her father would give to him, as feared the worst. After what seemed like an eternity, King Rhoam had finally gotten to Link's fate, seeing to it personally...

King Rhoam:"So, this is one sent to assassinate my daughter...I should leave you to rot in here for the rest of your life..."

Such words made Zelda quiver, forcing a tear out of her...

King Rhoam:"But then again, my daughter and her bodyguard say that you defended her against your own clan."

Impa:"It surprised me to have heard of it, even to see that what was left of some of his comrades on the bridge."

King Rhoam:"Though, you were raised to have been an assassin, with Zelda as your target, you protected her...why?"

Link said nothing, remaining completely still...

Zelda:"He hasn't moved like that for days now."

Impa:"Never before have I seen a Yiga soldier so zen. I'm beginning to understand what the Princess sees in him."

King Rhoam:"And do you, my daughter, still believe him to the hero we've been waiting for?"

Zelda:"...Only one way to find out."

Moments later, they brought in the Master Sword, taking it out of it's scabbard and placing it in front of Link. It was not long after did the blade began to glow, and everyone who saw was awed by it. Link opened his eyes to see for himself what was happening, and not long after, did he kick the blade away, having Zelda pick it up from the ground...

Zelda:"...I believe you have your answer, father."

King Rhoam:"And yet, he continues to deny his calling...We cannot rely on him."

Impa:"He is the only one to have passed, where others have failed. What more can we do to have you trust him?"

King Rhoam:"Unless you find some way to have him ally himself with us, he is to be left here."

With that, Rhoam made himself scarce, as did Impa, leaving Zelda alone with Link, who was clearly in no mood to talk. Zelda peered at the wound on Link's arm from where he was shot, to the scratches on his face, the young man has seen better moments...

Zelda:"...I'm sorry for...putting you into this mess."

Link:"...You've said that many times already. Please, don't be. Now, there's way for you to be harmed, with me left to rot here."

Zelda:"I don't want that for you."

Link:"I don't care for what you want."

Zelda:"Why do you reject your calling? You know you don't belong here, nor in those colors."

Link:"I'm a nobody."

Zelda:"You are not!"

Link:"That stupid sword means nothing to me!"

Zelda:"...Then I have nothing more to say to you. Stay here, as a broken man for all I care."

As the Princess turned to go away, Link rose onto his feet and headed for the bars of his cell, just as Zelda had hoped. As they faced each other once more, they only thing the former Yiga assassin could muster to say was...

Link:"My name is Link, by the way."

Zelda:"...I like it."

But that was all that was said before Link sat back down to the ground and returned to a meditative state, having Zelda leave him alone once more, while leaving her with some hope for him. A little while, did someone come by to visit Link in his cell, but it was someone you wouldn't normally find in Hyrule Castle, for it was a hooded figure who's face was concealed underneath the shadow of his cloak...

?:"I can see that you're lost, with your mind conflicted, thinking about your place in the world."

Link:"Oh, great. This again."

?:"I am here to help you, Link. Send you back to your rightful place."

Link:"How do you know my name?"

?:"Because...(takes off the hood)...we came up with it."

Link found himself staring at the mask of the Yiga, and this one, being a Blademaster, held a book in his hands, one Link was far too familiar with...

Blademaster:"Time for you to come home...back to your true home...(opens the book)...Kinshu..."

Link:"No..."

Blademaster:"...Fuke ge..."

Link:"Stop..."

Blademaster:"...ikari..."

Hearing those words again made Link's blood boil, as he rose from the ground, screaming in pain as he went for the bars of his prison and began to try and rip them off with his own hands. As the Blademaster continued to say the words, Link was tearing his cell apart as he desperately tried to get out, soon managing to break the door down, but as the words were finished, Link became still...

Blademaster:"...Josho."

Link:"...Masuta ni shosan."

Moments later, Zelda headed back to the prison to see Link once more, accompanied by Impa. But, they were only greeted with a broken jail cell and a hooded figure on the floor, and Link was nowhere to be found. Impa had a pretty good idea of what was responsible for this mess, raising the hood figure off the ground, looking angrily at it's masked face...

Impa:"What have you done?!"

Blademaster:"Heh...reawakened a beast."

Out of nowhere, Impa and Zelda were knocked off their feet and found Link towering over them, seeing how his eyes were glowing crimson with evil...

Zelda:"...Link?"

Blademaster:"Seize her!"

Without a word, Link grabbed Zelda by her neck that last thing she saw was Link's fist coming straight at her. Impa struggled to get up as she saw Link pick the unconscious princess up and began to carry her away. Her head was met with the back of the blademaster's boot, and she black out. It was not long before the two made it out Hyrule Castle, leaving a trail of dead guards behind. The Yiga have claimed their greatest prize yet. What would become of Princess Zelda?


	6. Chapter 6

Zelda was in darkness, she was in a void of nothingness ever since...since Link punched her in the face. She felt her wrist in chains, herself kneeling on a stone floor and her left eye feeling bruised. As she could barely wake herself up, she found herself in a huge cave, lit by torches and the infamous sigil of the Yiga clan was on almost every banner in the place. And that's not what terrified her the most, it was the fact she surrounded by dozens of Yiga soldiers and Blademasters, one of them now having walked up to the imprisoned princess and takes a look at her. Zelda reacts to this by spitting on the Blademaster's mask, making him slap her instantly across the face. And yet, it did seem like she cared as Zelda held a glare, wanting her sight to burn through the mask of these dishonorable brutes...

Blademaster:"Hmph. In time, your spirit will be broken."

Zelda:"I am not afraid of you."

Blademaster:"And yet, here you stand before us, beaten and chained to our floors. Face it, princess, you are defeated and there is nothing you can do about it."

Zelda:"Don't speak too soon, fool. I may escape just yet. You underestimate me."

The entire group of Yiga laughed at that...

Blademaster:"Look around, your highness. This hideout is filled with our finest warriors inside and out. Should you ever try to escape, shall we take it upon ourselves to put an end to your fatal attempts, and your life."

Zelda:"...I have an inside man."

That made everyone confused on who she was talking about. But the Blademaster had a pretty good idea on who she's talking about...

Blademaster:"You mean...Link? Heh, that's adorable. You know, the thought of having the great hero foretold in prophecy within our ranks is quite surprising, that it's unbelievable. But we have molded him into the soldier that he is today. He is our weapon! He belongs to us. You can say goodbye to your hero and what little faith you have for your Kingdom."

Zelda:"No, you're wrong! I have faith in him! He too knows that there is good in him! That was proven when turned against all of you."

Blademaster:"Yes...For his actions at that time, we have sought to punishing him, severely for turning his back towards us. Having grown desperate for his return, we had but little choice to but to pull the trigger we set in his mind."

Zelda:"Whatever you did to him, it will not last."

Blademaster:"It has lasted for seven years. Face it, princess. You've lost."

Zelda let the grunt's words flow past her like wind, as she can only wonder one thing at the moment; How was Link doing?

* * *

Link wasn't doing too well, finding himself in a similar condition as Zelda, being chained to the floor and on his knees, surrounded by dozens of Yiga soldiers holding them at blade point...

Blademaster:"We can't say that we're disappointed in you, Link. We gave you a simple task, hunt down the Princess and end her life. But you...you let her manipulate yourself, making you question everything that we have taught you, having you turn against the only sort of family that you've known throughout your life and forcing us to take drastic by using that little trick of ours."

Link:"...Your point?"

Blademaster:"You belong to us, Link. Never forget that. Everything that you are, we made you of. Through the years of training, you would've become the greatest of all our men. But it seems fate had different plans for you, a shame. But fortunately, it's nothing we can't get around...Though you failed at the execution of Zelda, we should thank you for personally delivering her to us."

Link:"You made me do it."

Blademaster:"Like I said, you belong to us. We'll have much to do with you after we're done the Princess."

And with all that said, they had then left their torn protege to struggle against his bondage as the soldiers cleared the room. Until he felt that the room may be clear of any of the Yiga's scent, Link to work on freeing himself from his restraints, revealing a lock pick hidden within his sleeve...

* * *

Zelda struggled to free herself from her own bonds, being teased by the two footsoldiers that guarded her...

Footsoldier:"This is pathetic. Even for her."

Footsoldier 2:"Yeah, I was expecting more from the princess who's said to have the power of a goddess."

Footsoldier:"I'm just glad we're using chains. The rope wasn't working too well."

Those two underestimated Zelda, who began to relax herself in hopes of slipping out of the chains. Luckily, she managed to slip free from one of the chains, but...

(CLANG)

That sound was enough to get the soldiers' attention...

Zelda:"Uh, oh."

Footsoldier:"(WHISTLES)"

Hearing the piercing sound of the soldiers' call made Zelda panic as she struggled to break free of her other chain. But soon enough, Yiga Soldiers had appeared with Duplex bows in hand, ready to fire at the princess. Acting quickly, Zelda waited for the bow to be fired, then moved as fast as she could, letting the chain get hit by the arrow. With the chain broken, Zelda moved fast and swiftly across and Yiga soldiers, even managing to tackle and knock down two of them and soon continuing to run. From what it seemed, the entire hideout seemed to be pretty small, yet being somewhat of a maze as she almost found herself lost from inside the place. But soon enough, she seemed to have found some sort of exit and ran for it. But it was in vain, as a Blademaster blocked her path...

Blademaster:"You will not be leaving here alive."

Zelda:"You seem to be so confident about that."

Blademaster:"I have a good reason to be."

With that said, the Blademaster takes his windcleaver and strikes below him. Zelda felt air rise from below the ground and began to run, as large stones began to crack through the floor. The princess wasn't fast enough to move away, feeling herself get launched off the ground from yet another stone. Falling to the ground, Zelda turned herself to find even more Yiga surrounding her...

Zelda:"You know, for a huge clan such as this...your hideout is very small."

Footsoldier:"We have hideouts everywhere, princess. As we live in Ganon's name, our influence runs deep all across Hyrule."

Zelda:"I'll have to remember that."

Blademaster:"You're dead, princess."

* * *

Back to where Link was, behind him, he was a leaving a trail of bodies who tried to stop him from escaping. Before he was about to leave, he spotted something familiar to him. Laying on a stone slab...was the Master Sword glowing in it's purify aura. Link was left surprised to see the sacred in possession of the Yiga; most likely, they planned to destroy it once they finished with both Link and Zelda. For a moment, Link almost left the sword where it rested, but he then turned back towards it, feeling called out to it...

Link:"(sighs) ...Why? Why do you call upon me? What makes me so special?"

Soon enough, Link found himself holding the blade in his hands...

Link:"...Was I truly destined for greatness? Was I meant to be...a hero?"

With both hands firmly on the grip of the sword, Link raises the blade above his head...

Link:"...Time to find out."

* * *

Zelda was now running for her life. To the clan's surprise, she managed to escape from Yiga's hideout and was now running across the wasteland known as the gerudo desert. She felt the rays of the sun begin to burn through her skin and she could barely move her feet through the thick sand. But, fortunately, it seemed an oasis was not too far by; though, she feared she could not have made it, not with the Yiga not too far away from her. So close to being saved, the poor princess stumbled on her own feet and fell to the ground and barely had the strength to raise her head up to see the Yiga footsoldiers surrounding her...

Footsoldier:"End of the line, princess."

Seeing no other option, Zelda closed her eyes and awaited her fate. But this day certainly seemed to have shown its share of thwarted intentions, as the vicious sickle the footsoldier held in its hands was soon flung to the air while the soldier itself fell to the ground, staining the sand red. Zelda once more opened her eyes to see someone else standing before her, holding a familiar blade in his hands. She was surprised to see that it was Link, who now stood his ground against his former clansmen with the very sword destined to have been his own...

Footsoldier 2:"Traitor!"

Footsoldier 3:"We will see you dead!"

Link had not said a word, but instead the blade towards the soldiers, all while Zelda, who was having trouble staying conscious, was relieved to see Link saving her once again...

Zelda:"(Breathing heavily) I...knew it. (passes out)"


End file.
